What if?
by rosiewonders
Summary: What if Renee never left Charlie, how would Edward and Bella grow to find and love each other? Slight humor, fantasy and action.
1. First Meet

I do not own Twilight, duh! By the way Rose is nice cause Bella does not know their secret, and she has some plans in mind. Charlie is cheif of Police, and Renee works as day manager at Newtons sports goods store.

**First Meet**

Sometimes I wish that I could just into my nonexistent car and drive away, far away. I wish that I can just leave, and never ever return to this gloomy place.

It also does not help that today is the first day of a new school year, I thought to myself.

I was clearly isolated, but it wasn't because I was disliked or anything. I was just not attuned to the people around me. I just couldn't shake the feeling that I was meant to be somewhere else.

This town and the people in it are not meant for me. Sure people liked me, but not enough to break down the walls I put up. If I talked to them they would talk to me, but it always seemed off.

Maybe it was because of the rumors that flew around town that my parents were having marital issues since I was born. Which is true, at times I feel as if I have been torn into half by their constant bickering and attempts to get me onto their side.

All I know is that if one tries to screw with my family, they will wish that hey never stepped foot in this town. My parents were doing the best that they could, despite the fact that they fought constantly.

My mother was also not to favored by the other Forkian women. For her lack of cooking and house keeping skills were worth beans. In this small town the men worked, and the women tended to their every need. Not my mother, she was making a living as well, she was much to independent to become a doll around the house. That is why I think that they disliked her, they were jealous that she was not stuck in the cages that they were, and that if her husband were to leave her, she was safe and well off.

So technically, the mothers all told their kids, don't hang with that Swan girls, she is off.

Which I cannot say is entirely untrue….

As I picked up my new schedual and headed to first period, Angela started speaking to me. The only girl in this town who did not have a family that judged us so cruelly.

"Hey Bella, what class do you have first, I have Spanish!" she was trying to be nice, and I was thankful for it.

"Um I have English, that sucks maybe we will have some classes later though right?" I couldn't help but sound disappointed.

"Sure, I will see you at lunch right?" She was pushing it. It was not that I disliked her, it's just that she sat with Jessica, Lauren and the rest of them, and honestly, they were way to fake so I had to decline.

"Actually you know what Angela, I think that I i'll sit somewhere else today if you don't mind." She looked hurt, but brushed it off.

---------------------

The first the periods were all the same, endless droning about the school rules, and how thing would be weighted.

Lunch, I really dislike this part of they day. I must find a place to sit, but where….

Ok, all of the tables each had their own little niches, all of which I choose not to belong to, they all had nothing in common with me, or nor them with I. Besides they would just ignore me, assuming that my mother sent me to listen into what all of the mothers around town were talking about.

So I scanned the room, till I finally placed a table with people who I have never laid eyes on in my life before. Finally, some newcomers to this town, perhaps if I were to sit with them, they wouldn't just brush me off. Perhaps that was just because they all seemed to be in their own little worlds and wouldn't have time to judge the girl who just randomly sat at their table.

So I made my way there. As I plopped down into the seat at the head of their table, five inhumanly beautiful faces turned to stare at me.

They just sat there and looked, and to be completely honest was pissed. Did I just have a sign on my forehead that said "judge her" so I sort of snapped.

"What!" I declared, and they just all sort of turned to look at eachother, as if they were having some sort of conversation.

"Hi, I am Alice Cullen" replied pixie like girls with short black hair. She held out her hand.

It was white she was deathly pale, and her skin was cold. She then started to point to the other four at the table.

"This is Rosalie Hale" she said pointing to a statuesque girl with blonde hair, and one again beautiful features.

"Hi" she said, and poited to the strong burly guy sitting next to her.

"This is Emmett my boyfriend and the guy sitting across from me is my brother Jasper" she replied pointing to a boy with equally blonde hair as her, and had a swimmers body, very charming I thought. They were all charming.

Alice then spoke up again, "this is my brother Edward" pointing to the boy sitting right next to me.

The next thing I know, I was looking into the eyes of the most beautiful creature I have ever layed eyes on, only thing was that he was staring at me with pure hate.

I don't know why I cared so much, but I was instantly filled with despair. Why would this angel like creature hate me so much. Once again I was judged, I did not belong to this crowd is what his eyes told me. I did what I always did, I ran.

I got up and with a feeble " Sorry I have got to go" and scrammed out of that room. Not soon enough to miss th look of pity that Jasper gave me, as if he new exactly I had felt.

I was half way down the hallway when a musical voice called for me to stop, all I could do was obey.

A/N: I know the first chapter was a tad slow but, it will speed up I promise!

REVIEW!


	2. What The?

**Do not own Twilight! Get, got it, good!**

**What The?**

Another home another school, it is all the same. My life is clearly labeled, and that is that I have to go through eternity a lone wolf, or in this case vampire.

Ok, I know that I have my family, what I meant is that I never could grasp the love that they as pairs held for each other.

I see it all the time, but I can't even begin to comprehend what it is that they exactly feel. Don't get me wrong, I love my family, and would give my life for them, its just that they in some way have another heart in themselves reserved or their other half, their mate.

Perhaps that was a component that wasn't given to me from birth, so of course it wasn't given to me in this life.

No worries I have grown to except it, I have accepted that even though I wouldn't be like my siblings, I could allow others who were able to love in such a way live longer. I was always trying to help Carlisle research new illnesses and make sure that I went to school to teach him the new discoveries in the medical field. That was what in some way made me whole, of course I could only guess.

As my family and I sat at the furthest table back, we decided to have some fun listening to the thoughts of the other students about our arrival. It was all the same, curious eyes,thoughts, and remarks on our good look. And just like always they avoided us.

What startled me was a wave of emotion coming off of Jasper which I could not understand. It was one of anxiety, pleasure, and loneliness. These emotions were diffidently not Jaspers.

I then followed his eyes to a girl who just plopped herself down at our table without even the hint of fear.

We all turned to look at her, with utter amazement; this was the first person to actually approach us for …. Since I can remember.

Though her sent hit me like a brick wall. I never ever lost control, and I couldn't afford to now, I had to do everything to get her away from me, for my family's benefit, and hers.

We all continue to stare at her till we received a harsh "what!"

Next thing I know there are my siblings thoughts were flying through my head.

"Control your thoughts!" I beckoned to them in their heads.

So we spoke quietly and quickly.

"I think that we should let her sit with us, she looks stressed, we could help her out. And look how everyone gives her those crude looks" Alice, always thinking of others quickly put in.

"Yes she is really upset about stuff; overall I think we should help her out. She also smells really good, though I can handle it, I just have to focus on her emotions" Theres Jasper I thought, always backing Alice up.

"Oh, come on Rose, it will be fun, we can dress her up, and you can even teach her how to well you know, be confident and ever so glamorous lie you!" Alice was really trying, I had to give her props.

"Nice try Alice, if I really wanted to do that, I could have done it any day, besides risking her ever finding out about us, that is a bad idea. Though, I have never talked or interacted with a human in such a long while, I guess it would be fun. Ha! I can try and get her to go turbo speed in our car, oh the look on her face. And I have always wanted a human doll, to pamper. Ok, let's do it, invite her to sit with us!" Rose, her thoughts were so self centered, she just wanted to use this poor girls as some sort of experiment.

"No, Emmett back me up here, we cannot risk a human being around us, and not to mention, that I am about to lose my mind, her blood is like"

I couldn't even finish talking. Alice cut me off by speaking to this girl sitting next to me.

She introduced all of us, and then it came to me. I would have to let her know that she did not belong here, a table full of vampires, it was for her own safety.

All the while I stared at her. She was beautiful, and unique in her own way, I could see why others would reject her, she was a threat. Her face also held such hurt, but one only had to focus hard enough to notice. She was different, and her thoughts were empty. This girl was interesing, I was instanlty thrusted into a tidal wave of curiosty, she was original.

No one yet has been able to withstand my power.

It was my turn to be introduced.

She turned to look at me with mesmerized eyes, she was clearly shocked by our monstrous beauty.

I did what I thought would get her out of here the fast, I couldn't bare to harm this human, I gave her the most evil look that I could dig up.

She was clearly hurt, and muttered an excuse an left. I felt bad, something so fragile shouldn't have to go through such trouble. And the emotional wave that Jasper was getting from her made its way to me. She was broken, I felt so bad, she was finally beginning to feel accepted, and I tore her apart. She was not happy, oh lord why do I feel so bad doing this, this feeble human!

Suddenly her smell mattered nothing to me, I had to go comfort her and make sure that she was alright.

I quickly stood up ignoring the yells I was getting from my siblings and followed her out of the room down the hall.

A/N: OK, PLEASE REVIEW


	3. The Angel

Disclaimer: No I do not own Twilight!

Thanks so much

**telepopmusik**

**abbey123**

**Narita S**

**midnight 1987**

**twilightlover05**

**Asquared91**

**Vinestar**

your reviews keep me writing, more will come and the chapters will get longer I promise!

**The Angel**

I couldn't move no matter how much my mind told me to keep walking. It was in fact screaming at me, urging me to keep away from the voice at all costs. If so, then what was stopping me? Perhaps it was my desire to actually believe that in this harsh and cruel world, that at least one person cared for me. You know, actually concerned instead of being so wrapped up in their own careers and lives to notice the tattered person walking right by them. The sound of the melodic voice was as if it was spoken from an angel. Perhaps it was telling me not to run? Instead of running from my fears and rejection that I have received almost all of my life, there was no reason to be so careful.

"Wait" it beckoned once again. If this angel was telling me to embrace this and not step down, was it telling me that I did belong somewhere, and that all I had to do was tough it out here?

I was anxious to see this angel, this angel who told me to embrace life and be happy. Then again, wouldn't this angel know that the odds were simply always against me? That no matter how hard I tried, my efforts were useless, and every time I moved a weight from my shoulder ten more came to replace it?

As I turned around in a cautious matter afraid that any sudden movement would scare the angel away, I found none. No one was behind me, I was now going crazy I thought to myself.

"Um, I wanted to apologize" this time I turned around in a haste to get sight of this angel, only to see Edward Cullen a few feet away from me.

I didn't know what to think at first, was Edward an angel? Then the recognition of his words sank in. He was apologizing, he was actually apologizing to me, as if it mattered to him that my feelings were hurt. I was awestruck at first, I couldn't gather my thoughts.

As strange as it sounds his hate filled eyes that he had given me the honor of receiving no longer mattered. I couldn't place if it was his appearance, soul, or fragile eyes that gained my trust, but he did.

Then again, was this merely forced upon him by his siblings? Did he still truly resent me?

He spoke again "I am terribly sorry, is there any way I can make it up to you?"

Though I couldn't help but recall the instant pang of regret flash across his eyes once the words made its way out of his mouth.

I know it was stupid, but curiosity got the best of me. "Why were you so rude, I was only trying to find a place to eat, I can understand if my presence…"

"As I already told you, I am terribly sorry, you just caught me at a bad time, and the moment I saw the hurt on your face I had to make sure you were alright." His words flowed out of his mouth cautiously as if he was editing his words before speaking them.

Though his words were sincere, I was overcome with sadness and strangely giddy at the same time. For realization hit me, these were the kindest words that I have received from another person, and yet they were scarce.

My lip quivered, and he no doubt he noticed.

He stuck out his hand very gently to give me a tug on the arm, "come, I will walk you to your next class"

My heart suddenly started pounding like crazy, due to the fact that this angel like creature was actually touching me.

He then startled me by looking at me with horror written all over his face, and quickly let go of me coming to an abrupt halt in front of the exit.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked staring at me as if he thought I was in need of rushing to a hospital.

"No of course not" I replied with an impish grin.

He stared at me quizzically as if he couldn't put something together in his head, then started to walk.

His stride was as expected, graceful. It took me two steps each time he took one to keep up, and then I realized, how did he know where my class was?

"How do you now where my next class is?" I stared at him diligently as if he had a secret to tell.

"Well, you see that in your hand Bella? It is a book, and by simply looking at that book, I can tell what class you have next, for there is only one teacher for each subject." He spoke the words slowly as if I was incoherent, and then started to grin when he saw the disapproving look on my face.

"Ok, so I guess that takes care of even having to tell you my name" I smiled as I spoke, looking down at my binder which had my name written all over it.

"Why yes it does… here we are!" He answered then beckoned to Alice who was gracefully strutting towards us.

When she finally got to us which didn't take as long as I thought it would, she gave me pat on the shoulder, "did he apologize to you, you must forgive Edward, he was on his man period at the moment, please excuse his rudeness."

Edward playfully shoved Alice, and started heading into the class, then pausing a second to turn and look at me. "You are coming aren't you? I wouldn't want you to be late to our class."

"Our class?" I questioned him.

"Why of course, you don't think that I would just walk into a class that's not mine do you?" He replied smiling playfully at me.

A/N: Ok, chapter was short I know, they will get longer I promise! I am just in a time jam at the moment!

PLEASE REVIEW  
BECAUSE I LUV YOU!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! Sorry I have not updated in forever, but since summer vacation is here, you will be seeing alot more of me.

Ch. 4 will be up very shortly.

Please Review my previous chapters; I would like to know that somebody wants to hear more of the story.

Thankyou.


End file.
